1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for matching data between an exchanger and a telecommunication management network (TMN) repeater in code division multiple access (CDMA) system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus for matching a large amount of configuration data between an exchanger and TMN repeater when the TMN repeater is initialized and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As widely known,, TMN is a standard network management method recommended by the International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) M.3010. TMN is a network management method where each component of mobile communication network is analyzed in object-oriented view and expressed as a managed object (MO).
A conventional method of matching a large amount of data between an exchanger and TMN repeater in CDMA system outputs data read command signal to a man-machine interface processor(MMP) mounted at the exchanger so as to obtain configuration data managed by the exchanger when the TMN repeater performs initialization.
The above-mentioned configuration data refer to a trunk management information, signal point management information, and No. 7 protocol management information and the like.
MMP in the exchanger transmits the received data read command signal to the corresponding processors. Respective processors receive the data read command signal transmitted from MMP, and transmit the configuration data managed therein to TMN repeater.
Meanwhile, TMN repeater receives a large amount of configuration data output from respective processors of the repeater and updates the corresponding MO with the received data, to thereby complete initialization for matching the configuration data.
However, such a conventional method of matching a large amount of configuration data between an exchanger and TMN repeater in CDMA system is inefficient since in most cases such method is performed per exchanger. That is, when initialization is performed, a large amount of configuration data are input to TMN repeater, and each command is transmitted per exchanger so as to update the relevant MO. Thus, a long period of time is required for initialization of TMN repeater, and a communications loading between the exchanger and TMN repeater increases. In addition, MMP, an exclusive processor for handling commands, is heavily loaded, thus causing exchanger down. Further, processors for managing the configuration data are also heavily loaded, thereby causing a system error.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for matching a large amount of configuration data between an exchanger and TMN repeater in CDMA system, in which communication loading between the exchanger and TMN repeater and loading of exchanger processor for managing configuration data are minimized so as to provide a stable support for network management interface, and a method of controlling the same.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for matching an exchanger and TMN repeater in CDMA system including an operator input portion for inputting command by an operator; an exchanger for managing configuration data in accordance with the operator command output from the operator input portion; a TMN center for designating specific processors mounted in the exchanger as standardized managed objects, storing configuration data managed by the specific processors into corresponding managed object, and managing the stored configuration data; and a TMN repeater made up of an interface portion and a state information processing portion and which interfaces the exchanger and the TMN center, the apparatus including a start file storing portion for storing configuration data of the exchanger required by the TMN repeater in accordance with the operator input and outputting the stored data to the TMN repeater when initialization is performed; and a modified file storing portion for storing modified information of the configuration data managed by the exchanger and outputting the stored modified information to the TMN repeater when initialization is performed.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided a method of matching a large amount of configuration data between an exchanger and TMN repeater in CDMA system, the method including: a first step of storing configuration data of the exchanger required by the TMN repeater into a start file storing portion when an operator performs an initialization, and storing a modified configuration data into a modified file storing portion; a second step of reading by the TMN repeater the configuration data stored in the start file storing portion and updating corresponding managed object with the read data, and reading the modified configuration data stored in the modified file storing portion and updating corresponding managed object with the read data; a third step of determining whether a time period predetermined by the TMN repeater is elapsed or not; a fourth step of requesting the TMN repeater to transmit the modified configuration data to the exchanger, when the time period is determined as elapsed in the third step; a fifth step of determining whether a flag of database of a plurality of processors mounted in the exchanger is xe2x80x9cTRUExe2x80x9d or not; a sixth step of reading the modified configuration data stored in the database at the fifth step, transmitting the read data to the TMN repeater, and setting the flag of the database to xe2x80x9cFALSExe2x80x9d; a seventh step of receiving the modified configuration data from the TMN repeater, updating corresponding managed object with the received modified data, and storing the modified configuration data into the modified file storing portion; an eighth step of determining whether a configuration data processing command is input to the database at the fifth step, and performing the third step if it is determined that the configuration data processing command is not input; and a ninth step of modifying state of the configuration data in response to the configuration data processing command which is input at the eighth step, storing the modified configuration data into the database, setting the flag of the database to xe2x80x9cTRUExe2x80x9d, and performing the third step.